


To die a human

by IsaacDowney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Final Battle, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No deaths... mentioned at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: There are sentiments of profound injustice and nostalgia settling in Ferdinand’s chest as he stares into Hubert’s eyes.Truth is, what hurts the most is not that he has to kill him. It is rather that, in other circumstances, they could have passed away of old age in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	To die a human

There are sentiments of profound injustice and nostalgia settling in Ferdinand’s chest as he stares into Hubert’s eyes. 

Truth is, what hurts the most is not that he has to kill him. It is rather that, in other circumstances, they could have passed away of old age in each other’s arms. His feelings for the other man drive him crazy. How and when ? Those are questions to be forever left unanswered. 

He is surprised to find no such rage in the green of his former lover’s eyes. Only sadness to be seen. Ferdinand doesn’t understand Hubert’s motivations and yet, still, he can understand pursuing duties above everything else. Perhaps that makes them both fools. Perhaps this would one day make one of them a hero.

History is being written as they stand here, facing each other without a word. Their own history, disappearing as time clocks. 

Ferdinand’s allies are dying. Dorothea, Caspar, Petra, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Byleth… They’re all counting on him to get rid of Hubert and end this battle. How cruel of them. Ferdinand wants to scream. He hates that he has it in him. Hates that Hubert hesitates and still, despite everything, is trying to convince him to join their side.

Maybe he does hate the Church as well. That hate is new, blossoming within his chest as he stands there, and for a moment he can see why Edelgard and Hubert would rise up against it. Maybe they aren’t so wrong after all… If only their paths were not flooded with blood. Ah, but so is his own, he realizes. 

“Just go.” He pleads one last time, hands so tight on his lance, he could break it in two. Hubert looks away, like he wishes he could retreat again, like all the other times. Defeat after defeat, sadly, he can’t leave anymore. Not with his home, his dear Empress, behind him. He stands to protect, to survive, when Ferdinand is only there to kill. 

Were they wrong all along ?

“I wish I could have stayed longer.” Hubert says out of nowhere, hands twitching with magic, which puts Ferdinand on edge again. 

“Living an illusion with me?” He bites back. 

“Yes. What a lovely illusion it was. I wished many times for it to be real. It will be, not for us, not soon, but one day, for other children like us. We didn’t succeed in breaking this cycle of hate, but they will. One way or another, our legacy will rise and fight.”

“And they’ll fight against each other like we are.”

“Yes probably. Then they’ll die. Like I am about to. And others will rise up, again and again, until we emerge victorious.” 

Ferdinand straightens up, eyes widening. 

“What makes you say you’ll be the one dying here?”

The look Hubert gives him is full of tenderness and melts Ferdinand’s insides with acid.

“As if I could ever kill you. You’re my exception. Just like Lady Edelgard has one… Maybe there laid our faults. But I do not have regrets. I’ll die a human.” 

There’s no running away from the harsh reality then. Ferdinand understands that neither Edelgard or Rhea are wrong, that life is nothing but shades of grey, in which Hubert brought little colors. There he doubts, there those doubts will follow him until, him as well, die a traitor’s end. If he has to die, he may as well die in his lover’s arms like the universe intended him to.

Ferdinand lets his weapon fall to the ground and takes a trembling step forwards, tears in his eyes. Hubert’s figure relaxes and the love in his eyes greets Ferdinand home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment cucumber if you read! :p


End file.
